


Duty Calls

by bakedgarnet



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgarnet/pseuds/bakedgarnet
Summary: With Evelyn and Elastigirl left to their own devices while staking out potential crimes, their flirting over the weeks come to a head.





	1. Chapter 1

Having Evelyn Deavor’s voice in her ear was quickly becoming one one of Helen’s favorite things. 

 

They were in the midst of  _ nothing _ . Not a single crime in all of the city that couldn’t be handled by a second-rate beat cop. Nothing on a scale massive enough for Elastigirl, and certainly nothing important enough for Winston Deavor to stick around for. He loved the overwhelming excitement of it all, but the monotony of sitting and waiting made him antsy. He was a businessman after all— he had better things to attend to. So with a promise that she would oversee everything, Evelyn told Winston to go meet with a potential partner company to DevTech in Metroville while she and Helen kept watch in New Urbem.

 

And the only thing better than Evelyn Deavor’s voice in Helen’s ear was her voice  _ alone _ . Without the presence of her brother, Evelyn spoke more. Her words drawled, voice lowered, and sent shivers down Helen’s spine every time that she so much as shifted in her seat and breathed in a way that even hinted at something sensual. 

 

With so much time on their hands, their conversations tended to wander. Helen learned quickly that Evelyn Deavor was a flirt. She did so subtly though, with suggestive double meanings and blatant tries to get a reaction out of her alike. Once she realized that Helen was responding to the bait, it seemed that Evelyn was fully prepared to take her flustered responses and run with them until Helen was red faced and distracted every day that they were out in the field alone together.

 

The beginning of August was  _ hot _ . The air was sticky, and Helen’s suit clung to her, but not in the way that she liked. The material could breathe as well as it could stretch, sure, but it didn’t feel like the airiness of wearing absolutely nothing like Edna’s suit did. Thankfully, she sat in the shade of an alley, a different one than usual to potentially spot better crimes. 

 

Like any crime was a good one, she mentally scoffed. Winston’s “superhero’s playground” rhetoric was starting to rub off on her.

 

Tendrils of her hair stuck to her skin at the nape of her neck, and though she wasn’t directly in the beaming sun, she still felt the heat like an extra blanket over her body. 

 

She wanted to be in the van with Evelyn, air conditioned and sipping coffee while they laughed and talked as they typically did when left to their own devices. Sitting with her on the other end of her comm was second best, she supposed, but god was she uncomfortable outside.

 

“How you feeling out there?” Evelyn asked, breaking up the easy silence that had fallen over them. Helen sat up a bit as she readjusted herself on her bike, left in neutral, and propped her elbow on the metal in front of her to  hold her chin in her hand.

 

“Melt-y.”

 

Evelyn chuckled, the sound a balm to whatever agitation was curling in her chest in response to sitting in the heat with not a single mission to accomplish. Helen looked down at the screen on her Elasticycle, able to see the volume bars rise and fall every time that Evelyn made a sound. She watched the bars extend from top to bottom as she yawned into her mic, and Helen grinned.

 

“Tired already?”

 

Evelyn’s laugh was sleepy on the other end, and there was a brief pause followed by a noise that sounded faintly like swallowing.

 

“Not for long. Third cup of coffee.”

 

Helen tapped a short nail from her free hand on the screen as she smiled at nothing, eyes unfocused as she imagined Evelyn sitting haphazardly atop her chair in the van and downing cup after cup of caffeine.

 

“You’re gonna have to pee soon.”

 

A groan from the other end of the line sounded through the bike’s speakers, and Helen laughed to herself as she watched those bars raise up and down.

 

“Alright, mother your super kids, not me.”

 

Her tone was light and teasing, and Helen leaned into the softness of her voice like one would a plush blanket.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Habit.”

 

Comfortable silence fell back over the two of them, allowing the heat that beat down around Helen to rise to the forefront of her mind once more. She was lamenting the sticky feel of humidity against her skin again when she heard Evelyn shift on the other line. A sigh that sounded a bit too much like a moan ripped through her lips and flushed a different kind of heat through Helen’s cheeks and neck.

 

“Evelyn?” Helen asked tentatively. She was amazed that her voice was still level.

 

“Hm?” The other woman responded lazily, proving to Helen that her imagination was simply wandering too far off of the deep end— into territory that was dangerous for her focus. She had a job to do here… if anyone would do her a favor and be in peril.

 

God, she needed to spend less time with Winston in her ear.

 

Helen cleared her throat, “Nothing. I thought you said something.”

 

A raspy chuckle made those volume bars rise and fall in accordance, and Helen watched them with hitched breath as the sound made chills go up her arms despite the overbearing heat of the city.

 

Several moments passed without further incident, but then Evelyn was stretching, maybe, but she could also really be  _ moaning _ in that way that made Helen’s thighs squeeze against either side of her bike— and damn it if she wasn’t imagining it all.

 

The breathy noises Evelyn would make if she was touched this way and that, the moans that could sound in her ear, the nails that could claw at her back…

 

“You’re doing that on purpose,” Helen pointed out, voice strained and ears burning.

 

Evelyn’s chuckle was sensual and low again, making Helen sure that the other woman was in the van simply trying to mess with her.

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Can you let me focus, please? Someone could need me at any second, and if I’m not prepared at a moment’s notice a life could be lost,” Helen ground out through clenched teeth, with thighs that tightened around her seat and a low throbbing that took over the bottom half of her body.

 

“ _ I  _ need you, Elastigirl,” Evelyn husked.

 

Helen nearly put her fist through the bike’s screen, watching those dancing bars rise and fall with every noise that drifted from the speakers and caressed her ears. 

 

“Need yourself. I’m on duty.”

 

She knew that she sounded harsh, but only because her jaw had somehow clenched even tighter as she spoke. The unmistakable arousal in her own voice still shone through, and Evelyn’s answering hum on the other end of the call sounded delightfully devious.

 

Helen let out a tiny whine at the next sound that Evelyn made on the other end of the comm, and she shifted subtly against the hard leather that acted as a cover for the seat of her bike. Its subtle vibrations beneath her did little to curb the steady amount of heat gathering between her thighs. Her jaw worked side to side as she struggled to contain herself, but Evelyn’s soft pants on the other end of the line were driving her insane.

 

A bead of sweat dripped down her face.

 

She bit back on the question that had been clawing at the back of her teeth for at least a minute now, but eventually she broke when Evelyn’s next breath shuddered from lips that Helen could see so vividly behind her eyelids that her mouth watered.

 

“What are you doing right now?”

 

Evelyn’s voice was more raspy than normal when it drawled into her ear, “I thought you didn’t want to do this, Elastigirl.”

 

Helen swallowed heavily at the sound of her name dripping from Evelyn’s tongue like liquid sex, and the sudden thought of having Evelyn beneath her— panting and whining and sweaty, back bowed and toes clenched— she moaned. It was a quiet thing, short and sweet, but Evelyn heard her anyway.

 

“God, do that again,” Evelyn’s voice was strained.

 

Helen was only a little breathless when she said, “Make me.” 

 

Evelyn’s chuckle rasped through the phone line, and Helen latched onto the sound with fire in her gut. She was molten on the inside, all by Evelyn’s voice alone. 

 

“I’m teasing myself right now. Just over my underwear. I like to drag these things out— makes the reward so much,” Evelyn’s voice hitched high, like she was biting back a whimper, “more rewarding,” she breathed.

 

Helen dropped her head down onto the bar between the handles of her Elasticycle, unconcerned with who saw her because she was hidden in the depths of a dark alley in the middle of the business day. The heat didn’t help the way that she subtly ground downward into her seat, the friction pressing the crotch of her suit wetly against her center.

 

“God,” was all she could say, brain short-circuited by the sounds of Evelyn’s subtle panting on the other end of the line. She heard the other woman’s raspy chuckle and cursed her for the way that she was able to undo her so easily.

 

“Not quite how you pronounce Evelyn,” another pause for a sound that made Helen positive that she would soak through her suit, “but you’re close.”

 

Helen clenched the handles of the bike so hard that her knuckles paled, and she accidentally revved the engine while doing so, causing a sharp spike of vibrations between her legs from the bike to rip a moan from her chest.

 

“ _ Shit _ ,” she cursed, and Evelyn was quiet for a long moment— nothing but the sound of her ragged breathing making the volume bars jump up and down quickly.

 

“Did you just rev the engine?” Evelyn asked, voice cracking through her own pleasure. 

 

Helen’s pained “Mhm” as she fought for her last dredges of self control made Evelyn moan unabashedly in her ear.

 

“Do it again.”

 

Helen squeezed her eyes shut, the toes of her feet digging into the ground on either side of her bike as she gnawed at her bottom lip and braced herself for the vibrations once more. Her hands gripped the handle bars and twisted them again, causing a mouth watering stream of vibrations to overtake her thighs and center.

 

The strained groan that left her lips was answered by Evelyn’s own moan through the speakers, followed by a whispered curse and then a shaky sigh.

 

Helen parted her eyes open to look down at the RPM gauge, careful not to destroy her own bike’s engine. She also took a cursory glance around to make sure that she didn’t draw any unwanted attention from the street— she was pretty far back in the alleyway, but the last thing that she needed was for someone to peek their head in and form a crowd at the sight of a Super.

 

“ _ Elastigirl _ …”

 

Helen’s thoughts were halted like they were smacked by a brick wall at the sound of her name being moaned from lips that she had even started dreaming about since working with DevTech. She jerked her hips down into the idly vibrating bike between her legs and physically felt the wetness gathering there.

 

“Yes?” Helen whispered, grinding her teeth together as she tried to focus on not combusting on the spot.

 

Instead of getting an answer, a moan left the other woman’s lips, and Helen watched with rapt attention as the bars on the screen spiked with the noise. 

 

“That’s it,” Helen murmured into her comm, “do that again for me.”

 

She honed all of her attention on the sight of those bars and the sounds being released from Evelyn’s mouth. She could go to her now, bend her over the makeshift desk in the van and have her way with the woman all she wanted, but she would start with this instead. That would come later.

 

Evelyn’s answering moan was louder than before, the bars raising to fill the screen before decreasing again. Helen bit back a whimper herself as she said, “Good girl. What are you doing to yourself?”

 

“...one finger,” Evelyn panted, clearly unable to communicate anything else through her arousal. Helen dropped her face into her right hand as she fought everything telling her to drive her bike right back over to where the van was parked and claim Evelyn Deavor’s body as her own right then and there.

 

“Make it two,” Helen commanded.

 

Ragged breaths quickened for several seconds before every exhale was less of a burst of air and more like a husky whimper.

 

“Fuck,” Evelyn sighed.

 

“Pull them almost all the way out. I want you to tease yourself,” Helen instructed, closing her eyes to find the amount of calm it would take to do what she wanted, “just barely press them inside of you, over and over again, until I say you can go all the way.”

 

Evelyn whimpered on the other end, and Helen was fascinated by how quickly the bold and fiercely brilliant woman bowed to her whim. Helen was positive that she had soaked through the crotch of her suit, and was absently grinding herself down against the seat of her bike with every noise that Evelyn made.

 

Several moments of breathy noises later, and Evelyn was as close to begging as Helen thought she would ever get her.

 

That nearly made her come on the spot. 

 

“Push them all the way in,” she finally instructed.

 

Evelyn’s moan was sharp that time, loud enough through the speakers that Helen had a fleeting worry that some passerby might hear, but no one was around.

 

“Deep and slow,” Helen murmured into the comm.

 

She could hear Evelyn winding herself up, every breath that released from her lips starting off as a tremble and coming out as a faint cry.

 

Helen ached imagining the image of Evelyn Deavor with one foot up on the desk and the other pressed on the floor, toes digging into the ground and heel raised because her hips would be arched up into her hand, and her head would be thrown back in bliss. Her hand beneath the expensive material of the waistband around her slacks, and beneath the fine lace underwear that Helen liked to imagine she wore. Her fingers pumping in and out of herself unabashedly because no one was technically around to watch—

 

Evelyn’s cries were growing louder and louder, and Helen’s tongue ached to be on her right that moment.

 

“Use your other hand, and rub your clit. Slowly.”

 

The next second was filled with whimpers that cracked on themselves when paired with the natural raspy nature of Evelyn’s voice, and a final deep moan spiked every single volume bar on the screen before it went back to a flat line once more. It was only interrupted by several short bars peeking upward and lowering again to the sound of her slow and deep breaths replacing the quick and shallow ones.

 

“You were so good for me, Ev. You sounded perfect.”

 

Evelyn chuckled a bit on the other end, still catching her breath, “Thanks,” she panted. “You could hear it in person, too, if you want…”

 

And Helen was already taking off down the alleyway and tearing around the corner to speed down the street.

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

She’d remind Evelyn to delete the camera footage from their tryst later. Winston wouldn’t notice a few hours gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen grows tired of phone sex and trades it in for the real thing.

When Helen flung the door of the van open, Evelyn was ready for her. 

 

The heat of the day clung to her skin, still, as she entered the vehicle, but the breeze blasting through the vents curbed some of the stifling air from being too overwhelming. The inventor was not in the exact position Helen had pictured her in, but God if the one she walked into wasn’t even better.

 

One leg hooked over the armrest of her seat, Evelyn’s tailored pants were pulled taught around her ankles. Her head was lolled back against the headrest, vaguely facing the way that Helen entered. Her eyelids were heavy, pale blue eyes partially obscured by the shadows thrown across her cheeks due to the sharp sunlight shooting through the van’s opened doors. 

 

Something vicious and primal inside of Helen clawed to the surface as she drank in the vision before her. 

 

The van’s door shut almost silently behind her with how slowly she closed it, and the darkness closed in around them with it. Time seemed to drag on, suspended briefly as she closed the short space between the entrance of the vehicle and Evelyn’s exposed body. She couldn’t help but hold Evelyn’s gaze the entire way forward. When she was finally standing directly to the side of the other woman, she bent down at the torso and slowly, ever so tentatively, brushed her lips against the flushed skin of her forehead. 

 

“What to do with you…” she pondered, pressing her lips downward gently after speaking and allowing her eyes to flutter shut as she took in the familiar scent of her colleague. 

 

Grasping onto whatever breath that remained for her to form a coherent sentence with, Evelyn shifted her head up just slightly to press herself further against Helen’s gentle lips and say, “Whatever you want.”

 

The chuckle that built up from Helen’s chest surprised even herself for how unfamiliar it sounded. It was a noise of raw commanding energy, one that urged her to pin Evelyn down and tease her until she couldn’t breathe. 

 

She abided by its demand.

 

With a single, fluid motion, Helen swung her leg around Evelyn’s hips and straddled the shorter woman with ease, causing Evelyn’s leg up over the armrest to shift downward and join the other foot on the floor to accommodate their position. Her body was both tense and warm beneath the hero, chest still heaving from her initial orgasm and eyes finally opening wide enough with shock that Helen could see the darkened blue of her gaze fully. Evelyn’s answering grin was slow as honey, beckoning Helen forward to do what she pleased with the smoldering body beneath her for both of their sakes.

 

Helen leaned forward until her lips were a breath away from Evelyn’s throat, and instead of placing a kiss there as she wanted to, she pressed the tip of her nose against the flushed skin and slowly dragged it upward until it reached the sharp angle of her jawline. Once there, she pressed a kiss to the spot right beneath her ear and then feathered her lips to the side until she hovered right on the curve of her cheek. 

 

A single kiss was placed there, as well.

 

Evelyn smiled just slightly, Helen could tell from her peripherals, and the sight of it made something inside of her chest ache in a way that she wasn’t quite ready to think about.

 

Helen felt the subtle rocking of Evelyn’s bare semi-bare hips up against her through the elastic material of her super suit, and at the reminder, she reached down with a single hand and toyed with the lacy waistband of the other woman’s underwear. 

 

Evelyn’s breath hitched as she likely anticipated her fingers to ghost downward below the waistline, maybe to slip between her legs and press one finger achingly slow against her—

 

But Helen bided her time, waiting until she felt like Evelyn simply couldn’t take anymore to give her anything at all.  

 

Continuing the kisses to her face, Helen finally made her way down to the full lips she found herself constantly aching for waiting for her. When their mouths connected, Helen swore that she finally understood what people meant when they said the world dropped out from underneath them. She was free falling into something she didn’t yet give a name to, and the force with which it knocked into her pushed that animalistic need to dominate to the forefront of her mind once again. 

 

Upon further exploration, she felt the swollen press of Evelyn’s clit through her underwear and allowed a single finger to massage it as slowly as she could bear to. The immediate jerk of Evelyn’s hips in response made Helen smile deviously, bottom lip lodged between her teeth as she took immense pleasure in making the other woman squirm. When she removed her hand briefly to snatch off her gloves and throw them to the side haphazardly, the whimper that left out of Evelyn’s throat made Helen lean down and catch it on her lips.

 

“Behave and you’ll get what you want,” she murmured.

 

Evelyn went to kiss her back, but Helen pulled away too quickly for her to do so properly. Her bare fingers made their way back between her legs, and rubbed ever so leisurely at the growing damp spot on her lace underwear.

 

A sharp gasp broke the silence between them, and the vision of Evelyn with her head thrown back and her lips parted, eyes clenched shut in bliss, made it nearly impossible for Helen not to grind down herself with the heat that shot down between her thighs.

 

Helen hummed, feeling euphoric at bringing such pleasure to the woman beneath her, and shifted her index finger back up to the swell of her clit to tease it once more. She could tell that it took all of Evelyn’s self control not to shift her thighs closed in an attempt to cage in her fingers. Evelyn throbbed against her hand, and the sensation of the steadily thrumming pulse paired with the heat radiating from her center made Helen’s free arm weak. She curved it around the back of Evelyn’s headrest and wired her fingers into the short tresses of chestnut hair, gripping her scalp with the pads of her fingers and dropping her forehead to the other woman’s to compose herself.

 

The cool air blowing through the van did nothing for the scalding heat between the two of them except make the sweat accumulating on her back and neck uncomfortably chilly. Shaking that thought off, though, she tugged Evelyn’s head back and dragged her lips down to her exposed neck. She parted her lips and scratched her teeth down her skin before soothing the aggressive mark that formed with the gentle sweep of her tongue. The slightly salty taste there was paired with the enrapturing scent of her expensive perfume, and there was nothing in Helen that made her want to avoid marking her neck as her own.

 

Evelyn’s hands rose from the arm rests of her seat to grip at the back of Helen’s super suit tightly, tugging at the elastic material to anchor herself as her hips arched upward, pleading for something more.

 

With her own self-control spiraling, Helen gripped the hem of her underwear more aggressively than she meant to, and jerked them to the side until she heard something rip. Without checking to see exactly where it was or how bad the tear was, she dipped her fingers down against Evelyn’s slit and allowed the slick feeling of her skin there to guide the smooth movements of her hand. The groan that left Helen’s lips was entirely unintentional, but she was powerless to hold back her reaction to the feeling of the muscles around Evelyn’s entrance spasming around the tips of her fingers. 

 

“ _ Elastigirl _ —” Evelyn pleaded breathily, and Helen chuckled against her throat with a wickedness that she didn’t even recognize in herself.

 

“What’s wrong, honey?” She asked rhetorically, the crooning sound of her voice muffled by the hot skin in the dip of Evelyn’s collarbone. “You’re so good.”

 

When she pulled away, the only response she got out of the writhing woman underneath her was seeing those soft colored eyes open wide and dig into her own with an internal begging that screamed without words. Deciding to finally take mercy on her, and to quell her own impatience, she guided her index finger into Evelyn’s gripping heat so slowly that she slammed her eyes shut and clawed her nails deep into Helen’s back. She felt sharp pricks through the material from Evelyn’s nails, and the pain of it was nothing in the face of the wetness that pooled between her thighs at the feeling of Evelyn so slick and tight around just a single finger.

 

She simply let her finger stay still while the muscles holding onto it for dear life clenched and unclenched so rapidly that there was hardly any rhythm to it. Evelyn’s hips ground around in a vaguely circular motion so much more aggressively than before that Helen decided to still her hand for even longer until she was able to settle the motions beneath her down by pressing her weight even heavier onto Evelyn’s thighs.

 

“Stop moving, or I stop moving,” Helen growled into her ear, and Evelyn went still almost immediately. The power that grew on her tongue nearly made her drunk with it, and she captured Evelyn’s lips with hers languidly as she began to pump that single finger in and out of her, dragging out each motion as long as possible until she finally decided to press a second finger into her entrance and bury them in until the second knuckle.

 

Evelyn hummed deeply into her mouth, parting her lips for Helen to slip her tongue between in a pure act of submission. The tongue pressing into her mouth was hot and intoxicating, bringing Helen closer and closer to simply taking her with no more games just because she couldn’t resist it anymore.

 

The hum of approval crescendoed into a long, drawn out moan into Helen’s mouth, and she swallowed every sound of bliss like a woman starved of water. The wet sound of her fingers moving in and out of Evelyn’s center made her feel as though she would go insane from secondhand pleasure— the arousal that coursed through her veins in response to unraveling Evelyn as she was could make her come on the spot, she thought.

 

The hips pinned beneath hers bucked spastically up into every push of her fingers inside, meeting her thrust for thrust until Helen felt Evelyn’s abdomen tense— her entire back arching upward and hips straining against the weight of the hero straddling her. Her full lips parted wide in a silent yell that eventually, after a suspended moment, gave way to one loud sigh that shook so severely that Helen was impressed it never escalated into the loud moan she expected it to.. 

 

The muscles clenching Helen’s fingers had locked tight around her still moving hand while a rush of wetness coated her fingers with her arousal. She slowly pulled her fingers out, receiving a smaller sigh in response, but then three fingers were being slipped into unbelievable liquid heat and the moan that finally tore from Evelyn’s lips came as a surprise to both of them. Her center clenched onto the intrusion as if it were loathe to let go, and Evelyn’s hips ground upward again as she shamelessly searched for more pleasure. 

 

Helen rubbed her clit with her thumb at an unforgiving pace, one that directly opposed the one she had been using before, and pumped those three fingers in and out of her entrance mercilessly. Evelyn’s cries grew sharper and sharper until a final one rang out through the van, followed by another rush of liquid even greater than the last that coated Helen’s hand.

 

When she finally pulled away for good this time, Evelyn’s head tilted up from where it was lolled back against the headrest and then immediately dropped forward. Helen chuckled and moved her other hand from Evelyn’s hair to grip her chin and tilt her head back upward so that they could make eye contact. Evelyn’s eyes were droopier than usual, clear post orgasm exhaustion radiating from nothing but her gaze. 

 

“You did so well for me,” Helen murmured gently before leaning down to press their lips together. Evelyn returned the kiss lethargically, and there was a lazy quality to it that made her smile against the exhausted woman’s lips.

 

“Mmm, thank you,” Evelyn finally mumbled back, tilting her head when they finally broke the kiss to press her forehead between Helen’s neck and shoulder. Whether she was being thanked for the compliment or for the orgasm, she wasn’t sure.

 

“No you don’t,” Helen chuckled, pulling back so that Evelyn had to support her own head. The dazed look of confusion on her face made Helen grin fondly as she leaned forward to press her lips to the top of her head briefly.

 

“We’ve still got work to do. Delete my suit’s camera footage of…. this, and then I gotta get back out there.” The energy coursing through her made her prepared to take on anyone and win, and Evelyn blinked at her twice before seeming to come out of her stupor a bit, nodding in agreement.

 

“Right… yeah.”

 

“Good girl,” Helen smiled, standing herself up from where she had been straddling Evelyn’s lap and casually wrapping her lips and tongue around all three fingers individually until each one was cleaned of Evelyn’s wetness.

 

She bent down to grab her discarded gloves from the floor and caught Evelyn’s wide eyed gaze returning itself to neutral as she moved quickly to turn away and pull her pants back up her legs. 

 

Helen made her way over to the van’s doors, but before she turned the handle to open them wide, she turned back and looked at Evelyn with a sheepish grin.

 

“And, ah, sorry about your underwear.”

 

Evelyn waved her off with a low chuckle, not even looking at her as she pressed several different buttons on the monitor before her, “Yeah, yeah. Go stop the bad guys, I’ll take a proper apology later.”

 

Helen grinned, eyes lingering on Evelyn for a second longer than they should have, before throwing the doors open and stepping into the dark alleyway.

 

The bright sunshine of the day illuminated the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people have asked and I have answered, here is part two of one of the most sinful stories out of my mind. Much love to you all and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dalekjast for the prompt. This one is dedicated to The Puddle Club.


End file.
